


福州fm结束后的夜晚

by npcsolo



Category: qingchunyouni - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npcsolo/pseuds/npcsolo





	福州fm结束后的夜晚

嘉羿不是那种会打直球的类型，他心里也有许多弯弯绕绕。福州fm李深深上班时跟别人的热情互动他都看在眼里，但他没说话，连眼神交流都没有更别说肢体接触了。他们俩好像在避嫌。

下班了李振宁开启省电模式，一句话都不想说只低头玩手机。这几天他们又要彩排fm又要争分夺秒拍广告，今天晚上演出终于结束了，他想好好放松一下。回酒店的路上他拜托助理买了几罐啤酒，福州的天气闷热的厉害，凉凉的冰啤酒下肚，感觉舒服多了。

他们俩台上没交集，回酒店当然就也各回各房。惯例李振宁跟姚明明住一间，他洗完澡打着赤膊继续在房间里喝冰啤吃夜宵。一场演出消耗大，总想用食物填满自己。隔壁嘉羿来串门了，“深深我也想喝啤酒”，姚明明打开了房门，冲李振宁说：“我晚上不想吃东西了，我去嘉羿房间睡了，你们俩喝吧，别喝太多明天中午要赶飞机。”嘉羿坐到李振宁对面，打开一罐冰啤，却也不喝，坐着发呆。李振宁不打算理他，吃完自己碗里的冷面 醒了醒鼻涕，开始打游戏。

“你小心着凉。”嘉羿突然说道。李振宁刚洗完澡一件衣服都没穿就坐在空调下面吹冷气，嘉羿就不一样了，换好了睡觉穿的T恤来的。李振宁慢腾腾地挪到被子里，盖着空调被打游戏。嘉羿一口一口喝着啤酒，有点苦，他不太爱喝酒，两个人沉默无言着。

李振宁其实今天心情很好，又开始工作了，第一轮巡演快接近尾声，收入颇丰，他给自己买了新赛季的皮肤，闪闪的很好看。换做以前，嘉羿总要跟他一起开黑，从巴黎之行回来后，他们之间好像有某种默契被打破了。好比现在嘉羿不说话，李振宁也不说话，嘉羿也没问李振宁为什么不跟他一起玩。李振宁一局结束，看着嘉羿小口地喝酒 ，心里叹了口气，对他说，“帮我拿一罐来。”地上已经倒下了三四罐，全是李振宁喝的，嘉羿拿着手里没喝完的那罐，面无表情地走到李振宁床边递给他。

李振宁接过酒，换了只手微微使劲抓住嘉羿地手，一把把他拉进被窝，嘉羿毫无防备直接跌进床。他有些错愕的看着李振宁，这家伙到底想干嘛，又不理人又要拉我。但他也没躲，问李振宁：“你要干嘛？”李振宁喝了一口啤酒，笑笑说，“教你喝酒 。”

他嘴里含了一口冰凉，低头吻上黄嘉新的唇，灵活的舌头撬开他的牙齿，一点一点把啤酒灌进黄嘉新嘴里。太突然了，黄嘉新心想，他永远也摸不透李振宁在想什么，只知道这个吻很缠绵，带着啤酒的麦芽味，有点苦。他尽数咽下李振宁含在嘴里酒，还有一点液体从嘴角漏了出来，他们接吻，舌头与舌头缠绕，带着酒气，吻的气喘吁吁。

李振宁是怎么想的，他什么都没想，只是突然想使个坏欺负一下生闷气的弟弟。黄嘉新刚洗完澡，头发还湿湿的搭着，看起来乖顺极了，又香又软看起来好好肏。李振宁很久没发泄欲望了，他低声在弟弟耳边问：“小新，给我草草好吗？”嘉羿被他亲迷瞪了，突然菊花一紧，瞪大眼睛说，“李深深你疯啦...！我...我从来没被男人草过......”李振宁笑笑说，“不给算了。”黄嘉新刚才被李振宁吻的已经有反应了，现在要停止也不可能。他抓住李振宁的手，放在自己鼓起的那块说，“别嘛，你...你实在要的话......”黄嘉新还是说不出口，李振宁慢慢摩挲着弟弟鼓鼓囊囊的大包，看着它越变越大。他很喜欢黄嘉新被他一撩就硬的状态，又在他耳边哈气：“小新好硬哦。”

真当嘉羿是纯情小处男啊，人家可是老司机。嘉羿一翻身把李振宁压在身下，细密的吻落下，嘉羿的手比李振宁大，他很会摸人，摸女孩子的身体感觉跟李振宁不一样，女孩子的身体本来就是柔软的，李振宁是坚实的皮肤触感，但被摸着摸着就软成了一滩水。他喜欢边亲边摸着李振宁的胸口软肉，摸着李振宁身侧的皮肤，色气地一路摸到腰。他们俩硬邦邦的下面互相磨来磨去，顺着腰脱掉了两个人裤子，嘉羿一把脱掉了上衣，他滚烫的皮肤贴到了李振宁刚才在冷气下赤膊还有些微凉的皮肤，感觉比大夏天喝冰啤酒还爽。 

李深深也不知道怎么了，本来他是真的想草嘉羿，但被弟弟摸得骨头都软了之后他就失去了局面的控制权，他推不动嘉羿，还纵容弟弟把口水沾湿的手指探进他的身下，一下两下地做着扩张，随后“小新给我草草”变成了“新新啊草我”，黄嘉新毫不客气地撞击着李振宁的臀肉，一扫刚进门时的低气压，只想把李振宁草到骨头散架发出抑制不住的气声。李振宁喝的比黄嘉新多了点，皮肤也泛起了潮红，黄嘉新掰着李振宁的腿打桩，李振宁摸着自己的前端抚慰，快高潮了肠壁一紧，黄嘉新一下子交代在里了李振宁身体里面，李振宁也she在了小腹上，身体打着颤一抽一抽的。

黄嘉新帮他清理完，想到刚才吃夜宵的李振宁，轻轻笑了下，“李森森，今天你的直肠也被我塞满了哦。”李振宁哼哼唧唧的说睡了睡了，伸手一揽嘉羿的肩膀，就像今天在台上那样，只是这次嘉羿没有撞飞他，满意地抱着这个臭男人睡了。


End file.
